Dispensing systems are often used to dispense one or more different types of articles, particularly in large-scale distribution centers that provide products to various customers and retailers. Dispensing of products, particularly in large-scale systems can be fraught with opportunities for errors. While some degree of erroneous dispensing may be tolerated in various industries where cost and consequence are low, other industries may require a much higher level of accuracy in the dispensing of products. High levels of accuracy may require more manual labor for checking, verifying, and re-checking dispensed goods, and the identification of goods that are dispensed. Even in automated dispensing systems, the automation is only as good as the identification of the products dispensed. Mislabeled products may go unrecognized by automated systems.
High throughput volumes and high dispensing accuracy levels may be difficult to maintain in a highly efficient manner such that one dispensing system aspect may be compromised in favor of another. Lower throughput with higher accuracy and higher throughput with lower accuracy, can each be costly to a distributor. It is desirable to increase accuracy while increasing throughput in an efficient and consistent manner.